


Sexuální praktiky pozemšťanů

by BlanchLemur



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Czech, Experiment, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, No Mary Morstan, PWP without Porn, Porn, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sherlock - Freeform, Slash, Smut, Top John Watson, Toys, komedie
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Sherlocka Holmese napadlo, že by měl začít studovat sexuální chování a jeho podněty, tak tedy jednoho dne zatáhne Johna Watsona do obchodu pro dospělé... Co se bude dít dál už je dílem náhoda, dílem záměr ;)





	1. 1. kapitola

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka nebude dlouhá, má tři kapitoly a je to spíš taková rádoby ptákovina bez hlubšího smyslu, založená určitě na klišé, ale já osobně jsem se u ní docela bavila, tak snad se pobavíte i vy.

Vstupní dveře zacinkaly, a pak sebou práskly. Další zákazník odešel a John na místě lehce poskočil. Cítil se absolutně nesvůj.

Zatracený Sherlock Holmes ho zatáhl do obchodu se sexuálním zbožím.

„Ještě jednou mi laskavě řekni, co tady děláme, Sherlocku, protože tomu vůbec nerozumím.“

Měňavý pohled muže s kudrnami nad čelem vyhledal tvář nakvašeného bývalého vojáka. „Což ostatně není nic nového, jak oba dva víme. To, že něčemu vůbec nerozumíš.“

John sklonil lehce tvář, promnul si kořen nosu ve smířlivém gestu a lehce si povzdychl. Tohle nemělo jako vždy smysl. Dávno vzdal doby, kdy by se proti takovému nařčení ohradil. Ostatně, vedle Sherlocka Holmese – geniálního detektivního poradce, jediného na světě -  se leckdy nedalo rozumět vůbec ničemu a nebyl v tom bezbřehém tápání sám. Vlastně už ho to vůbec neuráželo. Měl pravdu, všichni byli idioti.

„Dobrá, tak mi aspoň řekni, proč jsem tady s tebou a proč… _Ježíši Kriste_ … co to je?“ koukl se na předmět, který zrovna jeho geniální spolubydlící uchopil do ruky a se zaujetím si ho prohlížel, jako by se rozhodoval, jestli je zajímavější, než ty týden staré oční bulvy v nálevu, které na Johna každé ráno _mrkaly_ , když si z lednice chtěl vzít mléko. I když logicky věděl, že dávno mrkat nemůžou, jednak neměly víčka a jednak nervová zakončení, ale něco v jeho senzorickém systému jako by mu podbízelo tyhle odporné představy.

A to byl doktor.

„Netvař se tak vyděšeně, Johne. Měls mnoho partnerek, jsem si jist, žes už si nejednou viděl a také použil erotické pomůcky,“ detektiv poodstoupil o několik kroků dál a John se ohlédl ke kraji, kde stála mladá vnadná slečna s logem obchodu na své pracovní košili, a prohlížela si je s velkým zájmem.

Z té dálky je nemohla slyšet, ale pro jistotu stejně ztišil hlas.

„Je to kvůli případu? Prosím tě, Sherlocku, řekni, že je to kvůli případu. Představa, žes zčistajasna našel zálibu s těchto netradičních praktikách po tý době, mě naplňuje obavami.“

„Chceš tím říci, že nemám nárok na milostný život?“

„Cože? Ne, jistěže ne. Máš, jako každej jinej, ale… No… Seš to ty. Sherlock Holmes,“ pronesl doktor tónem, který jako by vysvětloval vše.

„Výborná dedukce. Jako můj partner jsi nedocenitelný a tvé invektivy mě obohacují,“ pronesl Holmes bezbarvě, ale doktor v tom slyšel skrytou pichlavost. Ta odpověď zazněla mnohem hlasitěji, než bylo Johnu Watsonovi milé.

John zakroutil hlavou, „Tak mi aspoň řekni, co mám hledat, nebo jestli…“ nestihl doříct a rozkašlal se, když si Sherlock olízl lascivně prst poté, co ho namočil do ochuceného lubrikačního gelu. Takové intimní gesto působilo u Sherlocka až nepatřičně.

„Zajímavé, chutná to vážně jako med,“ detektivovo obočí vyletělo do čela. „Data z této návštěvy budou velmi užitečná pro můj výzkum.“

„Takže jde o výzkum?! Věděl jsem to.“

„Mimo jiné.“

„Co přesně obnáší to jiné?“ zarazil se nižší z mužů a zadíval se na svého přítele s podivným zájmem, který se zároveň mísil i s gradujícím šokem. Bylo v tom něco nebezpečného a zvráceného a on se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli prchnout, nebo si to celé vyslechnout. Protože co by si namlouval, byl zvědavý. A to dost. Sherlock Holmes se nikdy o tématiku sexu nezajímal. Pokud nešlo o motiv vraždy nebo jakéhokoliv jiného přečinu. Pokud se zabýval tímhle, muselo jít minimálně o sedmičku!

„Vlastně je to něco, s čím očekávám, že bys mi mohl pomoci,“ řekl prostě Holmes a uchopil do ruky další z předmětů. Když otočil ovládáním, umělý penis se v jeho dlani rozvibroval a on zdvihl koutek úst ve značně zaujatém gestu.

Celá ta situace a ta scéna před ním byla naprosto absurdní. John na Sherlocka hleděl jako na samotné zjevení. Jeho přítel chtěl, aby mu pomohl… S čím přesně? Podíval se na vibrující předmět v Sherlockově dlani a představivost ho zastihla naprosto nepřipraveného čelit obrazcům, které se rozhodly oblažit jeho smysly. Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle.

„Já… co… Myslím, že nerozumím a možná ani nechci rozumět,“ zakoktal se a zakamufloval svou nervozitu zakašláním.

„Máš v tomto ohledu daleko více zkušeností než já.“

„Nevím, co sis o mně v tomto ohledu vydedukoval, ale ujišťuju tě, že v týhle parádě zcela určitě nemám víc zkušeností než ty. Já nejsem g-...“

„Dostalo se ke mně, že je to jeden z oborů, ve kterých exceluješ, Johne,“ doplnil Johnův poznatek Sherlock. Navíc to pronesl jako jasný axiom, kterému nelze oponovat.

John Watson je dobrý v sexu, ale zřejmě je jinak naprosto k ničemu.

„Tohle začíná být fakt divný. Asi půjdu radši na vzduch, než si ta slečna támhle začne myslet, že jsme pár.“

„Hm. Nechceš, aby si o nás myslela, že jsme pár. Všiml jsem si, že ti tato mystifikace u lidí běžně vadí.“

„Jo, myslím, že to jsem právě řekl a že je snad jasný, proč mi to vadí.“

„Nechceš, aby si myslela, že jsi zadaný, nebo máš obavy, že si o tobě bude myslet, že jsi na muže?“

„Na tohle fakt nebudu odpovídat. To je už dávno za hranicí významu slova nevhodný, Sherlocku.“

„Ty s ní chceš mít koitus.“

John si obličej překryl dlaní a promnul si koutky očí a nos. Sherlock zasranej asperger. „Poslouchej, prostě nevím, s čím bych ti jako mohl pomoct, protože já za tenhle tým prostě nekopu, chápeš? Je to dobrý, pokud ty jo, nebo o co ti to vlastně jde, nesoudím to, ale já prostě… ne.“

Sherlock si chvíli  doktora zaujatě prohlížel, než monotónně dodal jako by to bylo zcela přirozené a tato debata měla vyšší smysl. „Sex. Praktikoval jsi ve velkém množství sex. S nejednou partnerkou. Máš zkušenosti, které postrádám. Rád bych pochopil princip kopulačních procesů a jejich motivaci. Bývá častým důvodem protiprávního jednání a trestné činnosti. Například, co motivuje pachatele využívat ke svým praktikám rektum?“ zahýbal v dlani vibrátorem a věnoval mu jedno ze svých podivných přičichnutí.

_Rektum?_

Johnův mozek ve vteřině zaznamenal, že na světě neexistovalo nic divnějšího, než Sherlock Holmes čichající k vibrujícímu latexovému penisu. Ke svému zděšení to jedna jeho část na okamžik označila za neskutečně sexy ( _kde se to u všech svatejch vzalo?!_ ) a představila si, jak si ten předmět strčí mezi ty jedinečně vykrojené rty.  Musel se zatraceně nadýchat nějakých výparů po cestě sem! Nebo mu dal v rámci svých experimentů Sherlock něco do pití, když se nedíval!

A kdyby je teď viděla Donovanová, Sherlock by se už definitivně nikdy nezbavil přezdívky úchyl.

Nakonec zamračeně opáčil, „Zase tak velký množství to nebylo! A fakt ses mě právě zeptal na anální sex?“

„Zaslechl jsem něco o třech kontinentech, Johne. A tvé zásoby kondomů naznačují, že trpíš hýřivým optimismem, co se týče věcí příštích.“

„Ty ses mi hrabal ve věcech? Kolikrát ti má opakovat, Sherlocku, že máš respektovat osobní prostor, _prokrista_!“ rozkřičel se John. Ztuhl a znovu svůj pohled střelil směrem k mladé asistentce opodál.  Ta teď stála o něco blíž a pobaveně si je prohlížela.

Ještě se sklonil k Sherlockovi, aby něco dodal: „A nepřeceňuj mě. Kdybych měl hrát v pornu, tak bych určitě dostal roli toho chlápka, co ráno odejde do práce, zatímco mu manželku obtáhne opravář komínů.“

„To ty se zbytečně podceňuješ, Johne. Dle reakcí žen z tvého okolí jsem usoudil, že jsi velmi žádaná společnost nejen pro dlouhé zimní večery. Všechny z tvých partnerek se zdály být tvým výkonem nad míru ukojeny. Řeč jejich těla jasně mluvila o uspokojivém-“

„Proboha živýho, neanalyzuj mý sexuální výkony, buď tak laskav. Řekni mi, o co ti hlavně jde. To chceš po mně co přesně? Odmítám s tebou dopodrobna řešit svý sexuální eskapády, Sherlocku, to po mně prostě nemůžeš chtít.“

„Vlastně bych ocenil tvůj názor a zkušenosti v rámci mých experimentů. Věřím tvému úsudku.“

„To jako, že si budeš psát tabulky a porovnávat…“

„Očividně.“

John si představil, na jakém základu asi vzniknou tyto ryze empirické důkazy, a polil ho na zádech pot. Hodlá Sherlock testovat erotické pomůcky? Pokoušet účinky análních pomůcek?

Zase ta posraná představivost!

Sám si nebyl jistý, jestli to v něm vyvolává větší odpor, nebo podivné vzrušení. Je to Sherlock, _krucinálfagot_.

„Fajn, fajn. Prostě chceš ode mě jen nějaký všeobecný poznatky a rady, ano?“

„Pokud tomu tak chceš říkat, pak tedy ano.“

„Tys musel v minulým životě být inkvizitor ve Španělsku, jinak nechápu, proč se mi tohle děje…“ vydechl zmučeně John a nakonec přeci jen svému spolubydlícímu na celý ten podivný nesmysl kývnul. Poodešel dál, aby celý incident rozdýchal a nechal slovutného detektiva, aby si vybral předměty k experimentování dle vlastních představ.

Poškrábal se ve vlasech a odhodlaný pročistit si hlavu na čerstvém vzduchu, se pomalu ploužil k východu jako spráskaný pes, tam minul přihlížející asistentku.

Věnoval jí omluvný úsměv, opravdu se mu líbila: „Omlouvám se, pokud jsme byli hluční. Jsme tady poprvé. Přítel mě sem zatáhl, víte, zase chce dělat nějaký experimenty,“ koukl se směrem k Sherlockovi, který si právě v rukách přeměřoval anální kolík, otáčel s ním ze strany na stranu a prstem přejížděl zvědavě po jeho špičce, nakonec k němu opět přičichl. Vážně to byl divný patron.

V tu chvíli John doslova ztuhl a v tentýž moment mu došlo, že to, co právě pronesl, nevyznělo úplně tak, jak to zamýšlel. Říct jí v tuto chvíli, že není gay, by zřejmě nepřesvědčilo ani jeho samotného, ostatně – při sledování toho, co tam vzadu vyváděl Sherlock s umělými penisy – si začínal myslet, že něco jako pojem heterosexuální už absolutně nemá smysl.

Polknul, a zatímco se na něj mladá prodavačka přitakavě pousmála, zrudl až za ušima. Zabije ho. Vážně Sherlocka zabije. V ten moment mu byly všechny kravské žaludky, palce u nohou a mrkající oční bulvy v lednici stokrát milejší.

Slušně se rozloučil a vyšel ven čekat.

 

Po dobrých deseti minutách se přiřítil nadšený detektiv s plastovou taškou plnou předmětů, o kterých John odmítal vůbec přemýšlet. Obočí mu vyletělo nahoru v němé otázce a Sherlock pouze pokrčil rameny a pronesl: „Reprezentativní vzorek.“

 

 

***

 

 

Když dorazili na Baker street, John zamířil přímo do kuchyně. Jako správný Brit byl odhodlaný ukonejšit své slabé nervy hřejivým šálkem černého čaje. Namísto toho Sherlock zamířil rovnou ke stolku v obývacím pokoji a obrátil tašku oproti stolu. Veškerý její obsah se vysypal na povrch. Výraz v detektivově tváři působil, jako by právě objevil nový prvek a obohatil tím periodickou tabulku prvků o nové Holmesovium.

S výrazem dítěte, které právě objevilo svou oblíbenou hračku, se začal přehrabovat předměty se zájmem, který u něj John vídal jen v ty dny, kdy mu Lestrade přihrál nějakého komplikovaného sériového vraha. Což bylo samo o sobě dost děsivé i tak.

Zatracenej Sherlock Holmes objevil nové pole zájmu a vzdělávání. Peklo zmrzlo a John si zapomněl pořídit brusle.

„Jedno milé slovo ti může změnit celý den!“ prohlásil nadšeně muž s kučerami do čela a přitáhl si k sobě pohotově notebook, ve kterém otevřel Excel.

„Whisky?“ opáčil pohotově John a prohrábl si plavé vlasy dlaní. Teď by se rozhodně potřeboval opít!

„Experiment!“ entuziasmus sálal z každého póru těla toho muže s bryskním mozkem.

John si zalil svůj šálek. A nalil si do něj něco ostřejšího. Upsal se ďáblu a začínal toho litovat. Ale to Sherlockovo dětinské nadšení začalo být mírně nakažlivé. Kdo ví, co přinese zítřek.

Vždycky mějte v domácnosti láhev dobrého alkoholu. Na výjimečné příležitosti.

Jako je například svátek svatého Patricka.

Nebo třeba Den Oranžistů.

Nebo takové úterý… Možná i středa. Někdy i pátek bývá výjimečný.

Anebo zaručeně chvíle po návštěvě sex shopu se Sherlockem Holmesem.

 


	2. 2. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlocka Holmese napadlo, že by měl začít studovat sexuální chování a jeho podněty, tak tedy jednoho dne zatáhne Johna Watsona do obchodu pro dospělé... Co se bude dít dál už je dílem náhoda, dílem záměr ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle povídka měla být primárně k zasmání. Budu doufat, že vás pobaví stejně tak ji číst, jako mě nesmírně bavilo ji psát. Protože nejednou jsem se při té představě rozesmála. Tak snad se mi to podařilo podat tak, abyste se u toho zasmáli taky.  
> A myslím, že je nad slunce jasné, že příští díl - a poslední - už bude opravdu ryzí PWP ;)

Sherlock stál před krbem a v dlani třímal svého přítele.

 

Tedy, přesněji řečeno, v dlani třímal lebku, se kterou sdílel tolik let neopětované dialogy, které se odehrávaly pouze v jeho paláci mysli. Ruku měl nataženou vpřed, zatímco lebeční důlky se zpříma dívaly do tváře detektiva.

Lebka snad jako by něco pronesla, protože Sherlock se k ní naklonil, v očekávání odpovědi na nahlas nevyřčené.

V ten samý moment do místnosti vstoupil John Watson, ověšený taškami z Tesca, zpříma se zadíval na figuru stojící u krbu, držící lebku jako slovutný kralevic dánský.

 

„Být, či nebýt? To je oč tu běží… Je důstojnější zapřít se a snášet surovost osudu a jeho rány…“ pronesl automaticky a zasmál se sám sobě, zatímco odnesl nákup do kuchyně na pult.

Bylo to týden od té inkriminované návštěvy obchodu pro dospělé a John doufal, jak jen to šlo, že Sherlock celý ten svůj nápad s experimentováním vytěsní. Ale znal ho příliš na to, aby věděl, že poslední dny byly jen tak zvaným tichem před bouří.

 

Sherlock se ohlédl za rameno, na okamžik byl překvapený Johnovou přítomností. Vlastně měl za to, že byl celou tu dobu tady s ním, kdy odešel?

 

 „Uchyluješ se k násilí, Johne, znamená to tedy, že tě ten pankreas v lednici rozladil? Nebo jsi stále popuzen mou žádostí o spolupráci na novém experimentu v oblastech koitu, sexuálních deviací a jejich využití?“

„Cože?“ Doktor se na okamžik zarazil, dost často se stávalo, že ze Sherlockových úst vycházela slova, co postrádala nějaký smysl (alespoň pro běžné smrtelníky nepolíbené Bohem), ale protentokrát si jejich obsah musel opravdu v hlavě přehrát několikrát. „Jakej pankreas? Ne, nic neříkej. Nechci to vědět. A ten zbytek taky ignoruju.“

 

Dno konzervy se rozeznělo o pult.

 

„Hm. Tak jsem tedy učinil něco jiného, co v tobě vyvolalo touhu mě uhodit?“ zadíval se na menšího muže Sherlock a hned na to se na pár vteřin znovu podíval na lebku s podivným šklebem na rtech. Ten výraz jasně věstil, že další nepatřičná myšlenka prolétla detektivovou hlavou.

Pronesl tiše k lebce „Násilné podněty byly v nemálo případech označeny objekty za přijatelný ne-li žádoucí stimulant.“

„Proboha, Sherlocku, o čem to mluvíš? Proč bych tě měl uhodit?“

„Vždyť si to právě říkal. Bít, či nebít… Snažím se přijít na to, co…“ položil si dlaň na bradu v příznačném gestu, které tolik potvrzovalo jeho tápání po vědění a informacích, ačkoliv to stále vypadalo, že ho zaujala myšlenka využití násilí k něčemu jinému. „Řekl ti něco Lestrade? Z nějakého důvodu se zdají mé dedukce nedostatečné…“

„Tys vymazal Shakespeara? Vážně?“ skočil mu do řeči John dřív, než Sherlock stihl dokončit myšlenku nebo cokoliv, co by vůbec mělo následovat. Stál zaraženě u kuchyňského pultu, nákup stále nevybalený a sledoval detektiva zpovzdálí. Zamrkal.

„Koho?“

„Hamleta.“

„To je nějaký náš soused?“

„Zapomeň na to.“

„To nepůjde, Johne. Je to jako se sluneční soustavou. Aniž bych tušil, o čem je řeč, napíšeš o tom na svém blogu. A má pověst bude zase o něco pochybnější.“

„Tvá pověst je pochybná od samého začátku. A vůbec jako by tě zajímala nějaká tvá pověst. Tvá pověst zajímá víc mě, než tebe,“ odfrknul si doktor. Sherlock na to nereagoval, což bylo samo o sobě dost zvláštní.

Pak za hlubokého ticha John zase vydechnul a navázal: „Ale to nic. Je to jen příběh muže, který se zabývá otázkami lidské existence a předstírá šílenství, nebo je možná šílený sám… Prahne po pomstě a sám je terčem úkladných plánů svého nepřítele, “ ohlédnul se a zdvihnul pobaveně koutek úst a jedno z obočí, zatímco si přeměřil vysokého bruneta. „Jako bych ten scénář už někde viděl, kruci. Nepřipomíná ti to nic?“

„To byl náš klient nebo je to jeden z tvých příběhů, které si tolik romantizuješ?“

„Jsem moc hladovej na to, abych tohle teď řešil, vážně,“ vytáhl z tašky košík s rajčaty, na nichž se hodlal pomstít světu za křivdy, které byly napáchány na obecných znalostech Sherlocka Holmese. Máchl nožem a jedno z nich rozdělil vejpůl. Šťávy z něj stekly po okrajích až na dřevěné prkno. Byla to aspoň nějaká satisfakce, zatímco pankreaty v různých fázích rozkladu si velebily na dně lednice hned vedle potravin, které snad byly zatím k jídlu a nepostihla je nějaká podivná nákaza.

John by se vůbec nedivil, kdyby Sherlock doma vypěstoval a vyvinul kmenové buňky s ptačí chřipkou nebo by u nich vypukl rovnou další velký londýnský mor.

 

Sherlock Johna na malý okamžik sledoval, jako by v samotném pohybu jeho rukou vyhledával jasné důkazy k nevyřčeným výčitkám, jejichž existence by byla nasycena jakousi formou sentimentu, kterou nikdy nebude plně chápat.

Nakonec Johnovu poznámku nechal být, otočil se ke krbu, aby odložil lebku s úctyhodnou opatrností na jeho okraj a přešel k pultu do kuchyně.

Vytáhl další nůž a vyhrnul si rukávy.

 

John ho zmateně sledoval. „Co to děláš?“

„To je snad očividné, Johne. Chystám se ti pomoci s přípravou jídla, které mě stejně budeš nutit sníst i veskrze můj protest. Na oplátku za tvou pomoc, kterou jsi mi přislíbil při mém experimentu. Zkracuji tímto dobu mezi těmito činnostmi, aby byl náš společný čas využit více efektivně a promptně.“

„Já… uh. Jo, no, to není nutný, Sherlocku, vážně. Už jsem to slíbil, nevykroutím se z toho, nemusíš mi pomáhat.“

„Chci,“ ozvalo se tiše z úst detektiva a John se na okamžik napnul v ramenou. Nebylo to slovo, které by jeho spolubydlící často říkal. Vlastně si nevzpomínal, že by ho slyšel v jakémkoliv kontextu Sherlocka kdykoliv říct. „Jak jsem říkal,“ dodal hlasitěji, „je to více efektivní.“

„Fajn. Ale svou porci stejně sníš.“

„Ovšem.“

„A umyješ si před jídlem ruce.“

„Jak řekneš, Johne.“

„Fajn.“

„Výtečně.“

„A krájej ta rajčata na menší kusy!“

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

John seděl rozvalený na křesle a po vydatné večeři se oddával příjemnému nicnedělání a klidu.

Sledoval, jak se Sherlock – protahující se jako kočka a s nadšeným výrazem ve tváři – na pár vteřin ztratil v kuchyni, a pak za dveřmi svého pokoje.

Netrvalo to ani minutu a Sherlock, zavinutý do svého modrého županu, v pyžamových kalhotách a v bílém triku, se jistým a svérázným krokem vrátil zpátky, s propalujícím pohledem vyhledal tvář doktora Watsona. Bosé nohy v celém jeho vzezření působily až podivně lascivně.

 

Sherlock v ruce třímal tu samou igelitovou tašku, kterou si odnesl z jistého nechvalně známého obchodu před několika dny.

 

A John se v tentýž moment trhaně nadechl, protože igelitovou tašku hned poznal. Mozek mu na pár vteřin vypnul a srdce vynechalo pár úderů. Bylo to tady. Experiment, který doufal, že Sherlock vymaže ze svého diáře, se teď se vším všudy hlásil o hlavní slovo.

Ne, že by mu to před večeří nepřipomněl.

A kdyby to přece jen ještě náhodou John znovu zapomněl, tak Sherlock mávající mu pár vteřin nějakou křiklavou hračkou přímo před tváří, mu to jednoznačně a bez pochyb připomněl.

John odevzdaně vzdychl. Z tohohle se už nemohl vyvléknout a navíc Sherlockovi řekl, že se z toho nevykroutí, přestože začínal mít obavy a jisté neblahé předtuchy, že celý tento tyátr bude komplikovanější, než vůbec působil.

 

„Je ti doufám jasné, Sherlocku, že obsah té tašky vydá na další tři životy,“ pokusil se zavtipkovat, ale odpověď, kterou z toho vytěžil, mu moc na náladě nepřidala.

„To vůbec nevadí, Johne, můj experiment není nijak časově omezený. Jsem ochoten se této tématice věnovat do doby, než plně nepochopím její podstatu.“

Sherlock na chvíli odešel do kuchyně s jedním z koupených předmětů a začal na pultu prohledávat nádobí.

 

 _Ale já jsem do prdele nesouhlasil s tím, že se jí budu věnovat taky tak dlouho!_ „Co to děláš?“

„Ah, hledám nějakou adekvátně rozměrnou nádobu vhodnou k varu, do které bych mohl vložit tuto pomůcku,“ nakonec Sherlock zpod dřezu vytáhl hliníkový hrnec a vložil do něj předmět, který vypadal jako velká mrkev z plastu na hraní. Až na to, že byla určena k jinému druhu hraní, jak bylo vidno. A že to zřejmě vůbec nebyla mrkev.

_To by měla na vrcholu stonek přece!_

„A to děláš protože…?“ zkusil to pomalu John, který s pomalu se rodící rozmrzelostí sledoval, jak Sherlock do hrnce napouštěl vodu a stavěl ho na jeden z hořáků na plotně. S předmětem doličným přímo uvnitř, což Johna mátlo ještě víc.

„No tak udržuj krok, Johne. Jedná se přece o borosilikátové sklo. To je očividné! Oproti běžnému elastomeru je tento materiál z pyrexu schopný se ohřát nebo zmrazit bez jakéhokoliv narušení povrchu a poničení jeho struktury.“

 _Očividné!_ „No fajn… A ty to děláš, protože…?“

„Protože průnik perineem bývá příjemnější, je-li penetrující předmět minimálně lidské teploty. Je dokázáno, že svalstvo při těchto podmínkách prokazuje větší uvolněnost a potýká se tak i s menším nátlakem, než by se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Tato pomůcka je vyrobena tak, aby dokonale asimilovala lidské genitálie, nejen svou teplotou. Pochopitelně rozdíl je pak v jejich samotné tvrdosti, ale i to je vcelku přizpůsobivý faktor v ohledu na jiné předměty s podobnou funkcí.“

 

Teď už ho John sledoval s neskrývaným šokem, přeskočil rostoucí paniku a zakončil to rovnou čirým děsem.  Rty pootevřené dokořán a duhovky dokonale rozšířené. Tepna na jeho krku zběsile bušila, snad jako by v tom nastalém tichu byla dokonce slyšet. John ji rozhodně slyšel!

A on sám doslova zkameněl na místě a zaryl prsty do opěrek svého křesla, až mu klouby zbělaly.

 

Sherlock, který si ani nemusel dedukovat, co se asi jeho příteli honí myslí, protože řeč jeho těla mluvila jasně za něj, prostě jen dodal: „Neměj obavy, Johne. Tento experiment nehodlám aplikovat přímo na tobě. Pak bych přece ze zkušenosti nemohl posoudit, co v lidech vyvolává chuť se této oblasti opakovaně věnovat.“

„Počkej, počkej. Ty chceš říct, že ty si chceš… Že budeš… Že si… _Ježíšimarjakristepane_.“

_To bychom měli k empirickým základům experimentů. Já jsem ale idiot._

„Vypadáš rozrušeně. Domluvili jsme se přeci, že mi s tím pomůžeš a také si souhlasil s tím, že mi budeš zkušeným rádcem a asistentem.“

 _Takhle se tomu teď říká? Zkušený rádce a asistent?_ „Sherlocku… Já, poslyš, co vlastně ode mě očekáváš, že budu dělat?“

 

Divoká představivost doktora, který toho za život zažil ve své praxi možná víc, než by sám chtěl, se rozeběhla směry, které mu poskytly dokonale detailní představy o jeho obnaženém spolubydlícím, který si opakovaně do svého zadku strká vibrátory a sténá u toho blahem, zatímco se mu tváře zalívají červení a vlasy potem. Vzrušený pohled směřující k Johnovi, který zapisuje do tabulek něco ve smyslu _velmi uspokojivé_ – _9/10_ , byl jen nuceným doplňkem celé té fantazie, která nebrala konce. Sakra!

John znovu trhaně vydechl a celý se otřepal. Jistá část jeho anatomie to uznala za poměrně zajímavou možnost a těšila se na její realizaci.

A John se nad tím doslova zastyděl. A zároveň ho celá tahle situace začínala značně frustrovat. Netušil, jestli nad ním vítězí víc vztek, stud nebo obavy, ale všechny ty emoce dohromady vyvařily pomyslnou polévku nevalné chuti a přísad.

 

„Je to zcela prosté, můj drahý Watsone. V notebooku na stole mám otevřené tabulky s rozličnými parametry. Budeš se mnou analyzovat výsledky a zapisovat je podle postupných bodů a relevantních situací. V případě nutné asistence tě požádám o pomoc. Očividně.“

 

John hlasitě polknul. Takže jeho představy mapovaly skutečnou podstatu. Sakra práce. On bude Sherlocka bodovat, zatímco si před ním bude honit? Co si bude tu skleněnou pseudomrkev strkat do zadku?!

  
_Nahé, zpocené tělo vzdychající a toužící po uspokojení. Srdce bušící, rty občasně skousnuté zuby. Dlaň v pravidelném pohybu směřující k…_ A DOST!

 

„ _Očividně_ …,“ pronesl nakonec nahlas John s nevolí, spíš to slovo až pronesl s na povrch bublajícím vztekem a zavrčením. To slovo, které začínal nesnášet a které se tolikrát opakovalo v situacích, kterým neuměl oponovat. Neuměl nebo nechtěl?  Vždy obnášelo přece něco, co mu nebylo zrovna v danou chvíli po chuti.  Nebo někdy možná až příliš a nechtěl si to přiznat nahlas! ON-NEBYL-DO-PRDELE-GAY! Nebyl.  Ne a ne a ne!  
„Co přesně znamená nutná asistence, Sherlocku?“

 

„V tuto chvíli nic konkrétního. Nejsem obeznámen s funkcemi veškerých dostupných pomůcek, budeš mi muset pomoct s jejich využitím v praxi, tedy s velkou pravděpodobností. Možná budeme muset improvizovat, ale plně ti v tomto důvěřuji, ty mě určitě nezklameš.“

 

Znovu se ozvalo to podivné zavrčení z Johnových úst, tentokrát o třídu výrazněji, ale Sherlock ho ignoroval a zamířil ke svým hračkám, zatímco jedna z nich se prozatím hezky vyhřívala na plotně v hrnci a pomalu se dostávala k bodu varu.

John si prohrábl svými prsty frustrovaně vlasy a semkl pevně rty, zadržoval mezi nimi chuť vyřvat všechny vulgární výrazy, které ho do té doby napadly. Někdy i dvakrát. Kdyby mohl, stočil by se jako zkopaný pes do klubíčka v rohu a schoval by si hlavu.

V hlavě mu opakovaně rezonovala poslední slova: _Ty mě určitě nezklameš_.

Podělaný spolubydlení se zatraceným Sherlockem Holmesem!

  
„Mezitím, co ses tady snažil sám sebe přesvědčit o své vlastní nezúčastněnosti, Johne, stihl jsem se dostatečně připravit.“

„Připravit? Myslíš jako, žes…“

„Hygiena. Ta je pochopitelně nutná, jako doktor to sám musíš vědět nejlépe,“ Sherlock ze sebe začal shazovat modrý župan. Položil ho na opěrku vlastního křesla a prozatím si nechal na sobě triko a kalhoty od pyžama. Obnažené paže se pochlubily neočekávaně pevnými a výraznými svaly, které by zřejmě nikdo nečekal.

Poodešel ke stolu napříč pokojem, kde také ležela igelitová taška, a začal se v ní prohrabovat. S vědeckým selektováním se probíral dostupnými předměty, jako by zkoumal, u kterého bude nejefektivnější začít. Nakonec jich pár vyložil na stůl a do svých dlaní uchopil dvě lahvičky s gelem.

 

Podíval se na Johna: „Možná bychom se mohli přesunout k pohovce, Johne, co říkáš. Bude to pro nás oba více pohodlné a budeš se moci u stolu lépe věnovat tabulkám na mém notebooku a sledovat detailněji samotný proces. Zatímco já budu moci volit vhodnější polohy pro své experimentování.“

 

Johnův mozek definitivně vypnul.

Musel. Ztratil schopnost kognitivní funkce. Zvládl na Sherlockův poznatek na pár vteřin pouze vydechnout a nakrčit obočí. A pak zkrátka jen zíral.

Zatraceně. Měl by se k tomu _postavit_ jako chlap! Byl to jen experiment. Nebyla třeba se cítit rozpačitě. Sherlock celou věc určitě nevnímal jako něco nevhodného nebo ponižujícího. Byl to Sherlock Holmes, zítra jistě dnešní poznatky přirovná ke dvěma stům třiceti třem druhům alergenů, nebo co on věděl, možná k nějakým formám odolnosti bavlny proti hořlavinám nebo čemu se to vlastně věnoval, když Johnovi nedávno zapálil svetr v rámci vědy, jak sám poznamenal.

 

A John se nakonec vzdal. Podal demisi. Hodil bílý ručník do ringu. Poddal se vtíravé myšlence, že psychické a fyzické mučení je přece vždycky prima. Hodil za hlavu všechny pochybnosti a rozpaky, a aniž by vůbec zareagoval slovy nebo zvuky, o pár úderů srdce později se zvedl ze svého křesla a přešel poslušně rovnou k pohovce, na kterou se usadil a odkud pozoroval, co bude následovat.

 

„Výtečně. V tom případě bychom mohli začít,“ Sherlock držící dvě různé lahvičky s gelem se na Johna usmál a s vepsaným otazníkem v očích se vážně optal, „dám na radu lékaře. Jaký myslíš, že bude nejvhodnější lubrikační gel, Johne? Na bázi vody nebo na bázi silikonu? Četl jsem, že jsou v tom jisté rozdíly, ale nemohu to posoudit z praxe. Pro mé potřeby by byla ideální kombinace obojího, ale nejsem si jist, jestli je možné takto experimentovat? Nezměnilo by to některé z daných parametrů a vzorců při běžných kopulačních zvycích? Jsou na to vůbec nějaká daná kritéria?“

 

 _Jen Sherlock Holmes dokáže minuty mluvit o lubrikačním gelu jako o součásti kopulačních parametrů a užitých vzorcích._ Prolítlo Johnovi hlavou. „Ehm. Co přesně tě na tom zaráží?“

 

Detektiv se zatvářil zcela vážně a zahloubaně, než znovu nahlas promluvil. „Vodní lubrikační gely jsou spíše vhodné pro penetrující heterosexuální akt, při němž jsou přítomny i jiné tělní tekutiny, anebo při použití erotických pomůcek jako jsou vibrátory, anální kolíky nebo syntetické vagíny. Ale během deseti minut ztrácejí konzistenci a zasychají, takže je třeba je častěji obnovovat. Pro potřeby orálního sexu se vyrábějí také ochucené. Tento například je s příchutí medu, velmi mě ta možnost zaujala, otestoval jsem ho a je téměř chuťově zaměnitelný s opravdovým medem, když odignoruješ jisté faktory, které mu oproti medu pochopitelně schází,“ na chvíli se zamyslel, a pak mimoděk dodal, „zajímalo by mě, jak by například chutnal s toustem. Věděl jsi, že do těchto ochucených gelů přidávají opravdový cukr, aby podpořili pravost chuti? V jistém ohledu je to ale velmi nepraktické, neboť jak jistě víš, cukr kvasí a při neopatrné postkoitální hygieně by se mohly v oblastech genitálií vytvořit nepříjemné záněty.“

 

Johnova představivost se dostala za tak tenkou čáru, že mu pobídla představu Sherlocka honícího si umělou vagínou, zatímco jedl toust s medově chutnajícím lubrikačním gelem. Zatraceně. Tohle celé bylo naprosto špatně, tak moc moc špatně, tak moc nemravně špatně. A on začínal mít pocit, že si to snad i užívá. Jak dlouho mu trvalo, než přešel tenhle most? Hodinu?

 

„Namísto toho gely na bázi silikonu jsou vhodnější například pro anální penetraci kvůli dlouhotrvající viskozitě, téměř nevysychají, ale mohou poškodit povrch erotických pomůcek,“ pokračoval Sherlock dál jako by analyzoval chemický proces vazeb adice, cyklických molekul s navázáním na vazby atomů sigma. Hotová organická chemie a funkce lubrikačních gelů v jejím čele. „Takže co myslíš ty?“

 

John si nemyslel nic. John nemyslel. John měl pocit, že synapse jeho neuronů už totálně rezignovaly. Vzaly si dovolenou, odtančily vesele někam, kde byla větší zábava. A s jistotou mohl určit, že to nebylo v jeho hlavě. Tam to totiž teď zelo naprostou prázdnotou.

Prostě nakonec jen ukázal prstem na první věc, která k němu byla blíž.

 

„Takže myslíš, že bych měl zkusit ten silikonový. Zřejmě máš pravdu, je to více praktické. Ostatně poškození pomůcek je přijatelná ztráta za cenu vědy.“

 

Doktor by teď souhlasil už zřejmě s čímkoliv. A rozhodně se to nemohlo týkat jeho ztrácející se soudnosti…

 

Vysoký brunet s kudrnami přes čelo odložil obě dvě lahvičky na stůl vedle laptopu a pomalu ze sebe začal sundávat zbytek svršků. Bílé triko přes hlavu a John mohl spatřit souhru trapézových svalů, jak se protančily liniemi pod bledou kůží.

Už dříve měl tu možnost Sherlocka vidět bez trika nebo košile, zejména když mu ošetřoval rány po divočejších případech, ale nikdy dříve ten pohled nebyl tak… Intimní.

Erotický.

Nakonec před ním jeho spolubydlící zůstal stát naprosto obnažený. Ošacený pouze do metrů své vlastní smetanové kůže a občasného kontrastujícího ochlupení v intimních partiích. A že se některé zdály být dost lákavé.

 

Bývalý voják se snažil tvářit netečně a profesionálně. Sherlock určitě nebyl první chlap, kterého viděl, jak ho takříkajíc Pánbůh stvořil. Ale i tak mu unikl jeden nebo dva obdivné pohledy, které rozhodně naopak neunikly Sherlockově pozornosti.

Sherlock se pohodlně uvelebil na druhém okraji pohovky, roztáhl lascivně nohy – kdo ví, zda omylem nebo záměrně - a na prsty si vymáčkl dostatečné množství gelovité hmoty. Ruka s dlouhými a hbitými prsty doputovala do míst, kam obyčejně lidem slunce nesvítí.

 

„Takže, Johne… Chci, aby ses pozorně díval. A vše kousek po kousku prožíval a analyzoval se mnou.“

 

A to byla poslední slova, která John Watson uslyšel, než se definitivně a zcela dobrovolně poddal pekelným nížinám se Satanášem v jejich čele.  A nechal všechny ty hříšné myšlenky, aby si s ním dělaly, co se jim zlíbí.

Hlasitě polknul.

Nekonečná inkvizice mohla právě začít.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K něčemu se vám přiznám. Znalosti využité v obsahu jsou z mé vlastní hlavy. Kdysi dávno před zhruba deseti lety jsem chvíli pracovala v jednom velmi známém a snobském obchodě pro dospělé a informace k tomu využité jsou tedy zcela reálné ;)


	3. 3. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ pwp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takže konečně závěrečná část. V podstatě už skoro čisté PWP, ale ještě nějaké to rádoby vtipné ťuťu ňuňu nakonec ;)

John si uvědomil, že znovu zadržuje dech a donutil se zase dýchat. Bylo to nejdivnější divadlo, na jakém kdy byl… Sledoval Sherlocka, jak se dotýkal sám sebe, a pocit trapnosti se nějak nedostavoval. A Sherlock se očividně necítil trapně už vůbec.

Ztracený vědátor. Zatracený magor.

 

Detektiv teď v podstatě napůl ležel opřený o protější boční opěradlo a s naprostou soustředěností vybalancoval dokonalou pozici ke svému experimentu. Lascivní a naprosto nežádoucí pohled. Vidět takto slavného konzultanta bylo něco tak nemožného, že John naproti němu seděl jako zhypnotizovaný. Možná taky byl. Už to nedokázal posoudit.

 

Jedna dlouhá noha visela ledabyle z pohovky k zemi, kde se špičkami prstů zapírala, zatímco druhou nohu tmavovlasý muž vyklenul tak, že ležela položená na polstrování. Klín i jeho bezprostřední okolí měl dokonale odhalené.

Dlouhá Sherlockova noha na vrcholku polstrování sotva pár centimetrů od Johnova obličeje ho ale v tuto chvíli naprosto nezajímala. Zdání naprosté nezaujatosti nad tím, co se mu tady naskýtá, ho dávno opustilo v momentě, kdy se ty dlouhé hbité prsty dostaly za hradby detektivových svalů. Ano, přesně tam…

Tam dole.

Stahující a svraštělá narůžovělá kůže okolo prstů se leskla, jak si Sherlock pomáhal lubrikačním gelem a Johnův dech se začínal opět nebezpečně zadrhávat. Nikdy by nečekal, že se mu pohled na tuto anatomickou část těla jakéhokoliv člověka bude zdát tak neskutečně sexy.

Vlastně ne jakéhokoliv člověka. Sherlocka Holmese. Jeho nejlepšího přítele, který – když si to teď tak uvědomil – byl celý naprosto sexy. Všude. Od hlavy až k patě. Hebká smetanová kůže, plné rty, vyzývavé oči, klukovsky neupravené kučery, dlouhé prsty i šlachovité paže, nečekaně vypracovaný hrudník s tmavými hrbolky, které lákaly k olíznutí, útlý pas, pevné boky, jen do nich zatnout prsty. A ten žhavý penis, co si tu jen tak drze začínal čnět od jeho těla. Žhavý penis?!

 

_A do hajzlu. Do hajzlu. Kurva._

Už si byl dávno poměrně vědom toho, že z téhle šlamastyky se nedostane a k jeho naprosté momentální laxnosti to dokonce i vítal. Bylo to naprosto jedno. Cítil, jak se v jeho poklopci něco zaškubalo a dech se mu v hrdle začínal znovu zadrhávat. V pokoji se udělalo neskutečné horko a on vnímal značné nepohodlí, jak se mu vlna svetru začínala tisknout na trup a kůži kolem krku a dlaní. Bylo to víc než nepříjemné.

 

Z úst soustředěného Sherlocka vykoukla narůžovělá špička jazyka krátce poté, co ke svým dvěma prstům přidal i prst třetí a všechny je zasunul hluboko do svého těla.

John pozorně kontroloval, jak Sherlock pomalu zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu, přičemž si u toho olízl spodní ret. Penis v doktorových kalhotách jednoznačně začal žadonit o pozornost nad tím vzrušujícím výjevem, ale John se pořád snažil působit, že se vlastně vůbec nic neděje a je nad věcí.  Jen asistuje, že? Pozoruje a zaznamenává. Přesně jak slíbil. Až na to, že doteď nic nezaznamenal. Tedy až na vlastní exponenciálně se zvyšující vzrušení.

A kdyby byl v tuto chvíli Sherlock více všímavý, vydedukoval by, že Johnova fascinace jaksi pozapomněla na notebook ležící na stole a připravený k zadávání _empirických_ dat.

 

Svět se smrštil na Sherlocka Holmese. Sherlocka Holmese, jeho rajcovní pevný kulatý a svalnatý zadek, který si právě zpracovával vlhkými prsty. Smrskl se na jeho mělké výdechy a pomalu, _leč velmi tvrdě_ – jak si už předtím stihl John povšimnout, reagující orgán ve středu tmavých kučer.

 

Ozval se sten. I cvičený voják v něm málem nad tím zvukem poskočil, skoro to udělal a jeho penis to udělal určitě, ale stihl se zarazit a zklidnit svůj dech. Přesto nedokázal zamezit prolévajícímu se horku v žilách v podivné kombinaci husí kůže, která mu vyskákala za krkem.

 

Byl úchvatný. Nahý Sherlock, který prsty šukal svůj rozkošný pevný zadek, byl zkrátka nádherný a Johna pohltila podivná závist. Myšlenka, která se mu usadila v mysli, ho nutila představovat si, jak se do toho horkého těla zasouvají právě jeho prsty. Ne Sherlockovy. Ale jeho šikovné doktorské prsty. Jak zručně vyhledávají prostatu a nutí toho nezkušeného panice škemrat o víc, o mnohem víc. Představoval si, jak si ho John podmaňuje a na špičce toho impozantně zarudlého penisu se objeví první kapičky ejakulátu.

Měl by to být on, kdo mu dělá takhle dobře!

 

Zaslechl sám sebe, jak zavzdychal a ten zvuk ho ihned probral z denního snění, aby si všiml, že ho Sherlock upřeně pozoruje. Ty pichlavé průzračné oči, co při každé příležitosti měnily barvu, se do něj vědoucně vpíjely. Usmál se na něj a John věděl, že ho dávno stihl zanalyzovat, jako by vlastní myšlenky pronášel nahlas. V podstatě to udělal. Nemělo smysl to zapírat, Sherlock zkrátka _věděl_.

Pozoroval, jak se detektiv kousl do plného spodního rtu a vytáhl opatrně svoje prsty.

Natáhl se ke stolu k nějaké stříbřité věci a začal ji potírat emulzí.

 

„Věděl si, Johne, že tyto vibrátory jsou nejvíce hygienické a doporučují se zejména pro anální dráždění? Metalický materiál a tvar bez záhybů totiž nezanechává jakékoliv usazeniny, což je zrovna nevýhodou lubrikačních gelů. Navíc snesou nanášení silikonového gelu a je snadnější je takto…“ uprostřed svého rádoby vědeckého výkladu přerušil tok myšlenek, vzdychl, přesně v moment, kdy špičku potřeného vibrátoru vsunul do kruhu svalů a nechal ho vklouznout s mlaskavým _pop_ do sebe.

Slova se mu vykouřila z mysli.

 

John vypadal, že opravdu nevěděl a že by se rád o tom přesvědčil na vlastní oči. A zřejmě našli novou metodu, jak umlčet tohoto génia.

A pak Sherlock otočil koncem vibrátoru dokola a ta věc se v jeho těle rozvibrovala. Neodolal zaklení a tentokrát naprosto bezděčně zaklonil hlavu a roztřásla se mu kolena, zřejmě samotné vibrace přímo zasáhly svůj cíl uvnitř jeho těla. Prohnutý v zádech se několikrát na místě zakroutil a jeho trhané steny skoro protrhly Johnovy bubínky, jak byly naléhavé.

Pokud celá ta situace doteď byla vzrušující, tak John nedokázal popsat, co s ním dělal pohled na Sherlocka teď. Byl tak tvrdý a frustrovaný, že pro ten stav ani neexistoval adekvátní termín, který by ho dokonale vystihl. Tep už dávno nespolupracoval. Srdce bušilo o sto šest, krev v žilách vřela. Každá buňka v jeho těle křičela: _dotkni se ho. Tak už se ho dotkni!_

 

Pak detektiv otevřel oči a chlípně se zadíval na druhého muže s divokostí vepsanou v duhovkách, „Johne, já, já… Asi jsem… Uh… Neodhadl jsem, že… Mohl bys mi prosím asistovat,“ pronesl chraplavě a roztřásla se mu ruka tak, že skoro vibrátor pustil. V penisu mu dvakrát zacukalo, což způsobilo, že se zhoupnul. Zarudlý, prokrvený a tak tak opuštěný ve svém tápání prostorem. Sherlock se ho za celou dobu ani jedinkrát nedotknul a záměrně se mu vyhýbal jako by chtěl docílit vzrušení pouhým třením prostaty. Impozantní!

 

_Kurvažejomohl._

John to neřekl nahlas, nemusel. Jeho tělo se ve vteřině pohnulo k Sherlockovi samo a nahradilo jeho ruku s dlouhými prsty svou vlastní. Uchopil ten předmět a na děsivý okamžik si představil, že je to jeho vlastní erekce. Jeho péro, jak se zasouvá do té pevné vlhké prdelky, jak ji plení a jak si ji bezohledně bere. Ježíši Kriste, jen z té představy by se teď a tady udělal.

 

Zkušené prsty doktora se pod vibracemi třásly a ten božský pohled zasílal do jeho klína čím dál častěji vzrušivé impulzy. Ještě chvíli takhle budou pokračovat a vystříká se do kalhot jako puberťák. Netřeba dodávat, že samotné představy tomu vůbec nepomáhaly.

V podstatě Sherlock nemusel už nic víc dělat, jenom tu takhle ležet vzrušený, třást se, vzdychat a být neskutečně, ale neskutečně rajcovní a krásný! A John měl pocit, že se na jeho intimní území dostavil syndrom modrých koulí a že už ignoraci vlastního naběhlého penisu dál nesnese.

 

Neptal se. Nehodlal čekat na povolení, tohle už stejně bylo dávno za hranicemi běžného přátelství a pomoci. Rozepl zip na džínách a prostě vytáhl svoji erekci.

Zatímco zručně Sherlocka zpracovával skrze metalický vibrátor, druhou rukou zkusmo přejel po svém naběhlém penisu, který už chtivě ronil první kapky. Zavzdychal a vyhledal Sherlockův pohled. Detektiv ho s polootevřenými rty sledoval a se zájmem přeměřoval jeho výbavu. John se nad tou myšlenkou pobaveně pousmál. Slovutný detektiv se zajímal o penis svého spolubydlícího, to bylo rozhodně více než zajímavé. Věda nebo nový koníček?

 

Uchopil Sherlockovu dlaň a na moment ji položil zpět na vibrátor, aby si sám přetáhl přes hlavu svetr a rozepnul pár knoflíčků u košile. Vyhrnul si rukávy a kvůli pohodlí sundal i džíny a rudé spodky. Byl tak zatraceně rozpálený a hodlal se v příštích minutách rozhodně udělat Sherlockovi na to hříšné tělo, ať se mu to líbí nebo ne.

Podle výrazu a účasti v detektivově tváři to působilo, že se mu to bude spíš líbit. Ten přestože z Johna nespouštěl oči, vytáhnul ještě vibrující předmět ze svého těla a bezohledně ho odhodil kamsi na podlahu.

John se za tupým zvukem dopadající hračky ohlédnul, a pak jen překvapeně zamrkal směrem ke svému spolubydlícímu. Nemínil tím snad Sherlock naznačit, že…

Sherlock roztáhl nohy v podbízivém gestu, olízl si rty a položil Johnovi ruku na bok, zatahal za košili.

 

_Panebože. Kurvadrát. Doprdelejo._

 

John si sundal i košili a věnoval druhému muži rozpačitý výraz. Jeho penis se zoufale hlásil o slovo, a když se ho Sherlock zkusmo dotknul, John přivřel oči a hlasitě zaklel. Otevřel je až v momentě, kdy na něm ucítil něco studeného a vazkého. To když mu jeho zatraceně, kurevsky sexy a nadržený spolubydlící roztíral lubrikační gel po celé prokrvené délce.

 

„Sherlocku, ty, já… Ty chceš…“

Nemusel to říkat, Sherlock mu to potvrdil a pohyby jeho těla ho v tom jen utvrdily.

„Ano, Johne, přesně to chci.“

„Do prdele,“ zaklel John.

„Přesně tam, Johne.“

Oba se na moment zasmáli, ale když John natáhl ruku k Sherlockovu vstupu, ten ho jednoduše chytil za zápěstí a než si vtáhl jeden z jeho prstů lascivně mezi ty božské rty, tiše pronesl: „Měl jsem za to, žes to celou tu dobu viděl sám, ale pro jistotu to řeknu nahlas. Nepotřebuji žádnou další přípravu, Johne.“

 

Doktor sám sebe zaslechnul, jak skoro nelidsky zavrčel, než to prostě a bez dalších příprav udělal. Až překvapivě snadno strčil svého ptáka do toho horkého a žádoucího těla pod sebou. Dalším prudkým pohybem se do něj ponořil až po kořen a majetnicky si přichytil Sherlockova stehna. Ten mu nohy obmotal kolem pasu a zaklínil se, skousl si přitom spodní ret. Těžko říct jestli bolestí nebo blahem. Měl zavřené oči a třásl se. John na něj chvíli nehnutě zíral a čekal, až si na jeho přítomnost zvykne. Pak detektiv otevřel oči a zamračil se na Johna pohledem, který jako by mu vyčítal, na co ještě vlastně čeká a John ten pohled přijal jako pobídku. Na co dál čekat.

Vytáhnul z něj svůj vlhký penis a znovu ho vrazil dovnitř. Se skoro animální potřebou začal do Sherlocka vrážet, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Zaryl nehty do těch pevných boků, a když lehce změnil směr svého přirážení, ucítil to. Ten výstupek, na který se začínal zaměřovat. Sherlock na Johna vytřeštil svoje rozšířené zornice a vyklenul se lehce v zádech. John toho využil a naklonil obličej k jeho trupu, aby vsál a olíznul jednu z jeho bradavek.

Sherlock si vjel prsty do hustých vlasů. 

Líbilo se mu to. John nad tím uvědoměním v mysli zaplesal a znovu ten pohyb zopakoval na druhé z nich. Vysloužil si za něj sten. A další, a pak ještě jeden a každý následující byl hlasitější a naléhavější a značil blížící se Sherlockovo vyvrcholení.

 

Sherlock byl uvnitř tak horký a tak dokonalý a Johnův pták v něm netrpělivě pulzoval. Nikdy dřív nic tak úžasného nezažil, a když si ve svém opojení prohlížel lesknoucí se krůpěje potu na Sherlockově těle, dokázal si už zcela jistě něco přiznat. Něco, co v jeho mysli zřejmě už bylo celou tu dobu, jen na to doteď nedokázal přijít. Dokonalejší stvoření ještě v životě nespatřil. Cítil takové souznění, spojení, které přineslo jeho samotné prozření.

 

Sherlock Holmes byl nádherný. Nejen díky svým neobvyklým rysům a čert vem, že John nebyl gay a nelíbili se mu muži. Sherlock byl a vždycky bude jediný svého druhu a žádná kolonka pro něj nikdy nebude dost dobrá.

Byl divoký a šílený, někdy idiot, ale neuvěřitelný génius, byl tak silný a zároveň podivně křehký. Jak mu tady teď sténal pod rukama s tím svým melodicky svůdným hlasem a vyžadoval péči. Toužil po tom, aby se John o něj postaral, aby mu ukázal rozkoš.

Byl tak vědecký, a přesto měl to největší srdce, které John měl tu čest poznat. Byl spektakulární. Naprosto jedinečný a svůj. Byl záhadou, hazardem a zároveň bezpečným přístavem na jeho rozbouřeném moři. Byl jeho domovem, byl vším, po čem kdy toužil. Proč mu to nikdy dřív nedošlo? Krucinál. John ho miloval. Tak moc toho chlapa miloval.

 

Přirážel a znovu přirážel. Prudce, ale přesto pořád ohleduplně. Sherlock vypadal, že už to na něj za chvíli přijde. Johnovi hučelo v uších a dech obou se začal rytmicky doplňovat v krátkých tenzích. Doktor zaslechl, jak se Sherlock jednou prudce nadechl, zatímco se dál svíjel a sténal. Byl kousek před cílovou rovinou. John uchopil jeho tvrdý žalud do dlaně a začal ho třít ve stejně pravidelném a naléhavém tempu jako do něj vrážel svoji vlastní erekci.

 

Hluboký hlas byl už tak dost vokální, ale až teprve teď se Sherlock doslova nahlas rozkřičel.

„Johne, sakra, Johne, já už… Ano, tam, já… Bože… O můj bože…“

„A já myslel, že jsi bezbožný člověk, Sherlocku. Tak jak si stojíš teď s otázkou deviace?“

Zavtipkoval blonďák a sotva to dořekl, ucítil, jak se kolem jeho ptáka několikrát sevřely svaly, načež detektiv s jeho jménem na rtech prudce vyvrcholil. Víčka pevně semknutá, hlava zakloněná, orosené čelo a vlasy lehce přilepené k čelu, jak se jimi prohraboval rukama a tahal za jejich konce. Sherlock prudce dýchal a doktor mu ještě několikrát dlaní zpracoval délku, než se dostal na samotný konec.

 

A Johna ten pohled dokonale rozložil. Jeden tvrdý příraz, ještě druhý. Doznívající stahy Sherlockova těla vykonaly svou část. Znovu pevně zatnul prsty do Sherlockových boků a naposledy přirazil. Zaklenutý v jeho žhavém a naprosto dokonalém zadku doslova ztuhnul v pohybu. Proud horké tekutiny konečně našel své vysvobození a John se do muže pod sebou udělal v několika vlnách nebeského orgasmu, až se mu zamotala hlava.

 

Teprve po chvíli se John odhodlal vysunout z Sherlockova těla, ale ten pocit spojení byl natolik intenzivní, že zase zatoužil vrátit se zpátky. Tam do toho tepla a společné vzájemnosti. Naprosto bez veškerých sil se hned na to svalil přímo na Sherlocka. A ten mu nečekaně a bezděky položil ruce na prostor mezi zády a boky. John se mu zavrtal obličejem ke krku, kde odfukoval horký dech. Dva hrudníky ženoucí se zběsilým tempem se proti sobě vzdouvaly ve snaze nabrat dostatečné množství kyslíku.

 

Jakmile se jejich tep lehce ustálil a oba se ponořili do příjemné uvolněnosti, John se proti Sherlockovi vyklenul s lehce rozpačitým výrazem v obličeji. Chvíli pozoroval jeho uvolněné rysy, i přestože měl zavřené oči a nerušeně si užíval post orgasmické chvilky.

 

Nakonec si doktor dodal odvahy, aby se zeptal, protože celá tato situace ho poněkud mátla a měl strach, že z toho nevyvázne bez zlomeného srdce. „Sherlocku? Opravdu šlo o experiment?“

Průzračné hlubiny se konečně otevřely a vyhledaly druhou tvář. Sytý baryton se pronesl místností a proťal tíživý okamžik. „Možná jen částečně. Spíš z menší části.“

John chvíli váhal, co na to říct a jestli si to všechno nevyložil špatně. Přeci jen to byl Sherlock Holmes, od něho jste mohli čekat cokoliv. „Tak o co šlo, já… Asi mi to budeš muset vysvětlit.“

„Sentiment,“ zaznělo jednoduché slovo a tón detektivova hlasu byl taky dost výmluvný.

Chvíli bylo zase ticho, John položil čelo na Sherlockovo rameno a tiše se rozesmál. Srdce mu nervózně tlouklo v hrudníku.

„Je dobré vědět, že jsem ti k smíchu, Johne,“ Sherlockův hlas se pronesl roztrpčeně a John měl dokonce pocit, že v něm slyšel náznak lítosti.

„Mlč, idiote. Já taky.“

„Ty taky co?“ detektiv nebyl schopný vydedukovat, co ta slova znamenala, protože Johnova tvář se stále skrývala někde v jeho rameni.

„Já taky vnímám ten… Sentiment,“ přiznal tiše John a Sherlock se sípavě nadechl. Ani jeden z nich už nemusel nic víc říkat, protože oba chápali, co to znamenalo.

 

Sherlock Holmes zkrátka nevěděl. Nevěděl, jak jinak Johnovi Watsonovi říct, co pro něj znamenal a pokusil se ho zákeřně svést pod záminkou šíleného experimentu. John se při tom uvědomění pro sebe pousmál, zvedl hlavu a věnoval druhému muži pohled plný naděje, než ho konečně po tom všem poprvé políbil.

 

Ten polibek byl nečekaný. Trochu neobratný, neohrabaný a nebyl vůbec dokonalý. Ale byl to jejich první polibek a to se počítalo. A John až doteď zatraceně netušil, o kolik přicházel!

 

***

 

Nakonec se konečně donutili ze sebe slézt a očistit.

Krátce na to, když Sherlock zvedal ze země odhozený vibrátor, který už zřejmě navždy pozbyl schopnosti plnit svůj účel, se uculil na Johna tím svým úsměvem, který jako by říkal: _na něco jsem přišel_.

 

„Už vím, jak budu od nynějška pracovat s nudou.“

John Sherlockovi věnoval nemravné zazubení.

„Zajímalo by mě, co se ti honilo tou tvou geniální hlavou dříve, když ses nudil. Když si ještě neobjevil tuhle _novou_ bohulibou zábavu. To mě zajímá. Nad čím si přemýšlel?“

„Kdybych ti to řekl, musel bych tě zabít.“

John se uchechtnul, ale nenechal se odbýt. „Takže tajná britská tajemství? Vládní spiklenectví, rozpočty ututlané papaláši? Objev nových prvků?“

Detektiv si urovnal divoce rozházené kudrny z čela a škodolibě zvedl koutek svých rtů. „Částečně ano. Byly to vesměs cesty, jakými bych mohl Mycroftovi znepříjemnit život.“

„Ty v takových chvílích přemýšlíš nad svým bratrem?“

Sherlock se nepříjemně ošil. „Jednoduše se snažím vymýšlet nové způsoby, kterými bych Mycroftovi udělal ze života peklo.“

„A to už děláš jak přesně dlouho, Sherlocku?“

„Celý svůj život řekl bych.“

„Takže to funguje? Zabaví tě to?“ zajímal se dál John, i když tu věčnou rivalitu mezi bratry až tolik nechápal. Ale jeden byl jako druhý, byli horší než děti.

„Pokud dokážeš pomyslně úspěšných třináct tisíc dvě stě sedmdesát devět a půl způsobu za zábavu, pak ano. Má metoda je tedy plně přijatelná.“

 „A půl?“

„Jeden by fungoval jen z části.“

John na něj jen zůstal zírat. Otevřel lehce ústa, a pak je hned zase zavřel v neverbálně přiznaném výrazu pro běžné zaražení.

„Nepočítám těch několik set možností, které jsem zrealizoval,“ přiznal ještě Sherlock a John se začal přiblble chechtat, když přisadil ještě:  „Víc než dvě třetiny byly účinné.“

Ano, jako děti.

 

Když po sobě uklízeli ten nepořádek, který byl hmatatelným důkazem, že nikdy není radno podceňovat vynalézavost detektivního konzultanta, sám jmenovaný se nečekaně k Johnovým zádům přitulil, když vhazoval poslední hračku do igelitové tašky. „Teď už máš munici, když mě budeš chtít potrestat, Johne.“

Oh, svět začínal být nebezpečné místo, když v něm Sherlock bezelstně flirtuje!

„To nebyl trest, Sherlocku. Až tě budu chtít potrestat, tak ti vyhodím každou třetí ponožku z tvého indexu v šupleti a počkám, až z toho budeš mít aneurysma.“

A bylo ticho.

 

Bývalý voják vzpřímeně sledoval, jak se Sherlockovo čelo nakrabatilo a jeho ústa vytvořila doslova linku. Ta trucovitá tvář se nedala nazvat nijak jinak, než roztomilá. Rozkošná. Dětinská.

Pak se John prostě rozesmál, přistoupil k němu blíž a omluvně ho líbl na ty semknuté rty, než se přesunul i s taškou do kuchyně k bublajícímu hrnci, z něhož se téměř vypařila všechna voda.

 

Druhý z mužů šel pár vteřin na to rovnou za ním.

John se zadíval na předmět v hrnci a zamlaskal. „Myslím, že jsme si na zítřejší snídani uvařili plastový penis.“

Sherlock protočil frustrovaně oči v sloup. „Je to borosilikát, Johne! Už jsem to vysvětloval.“

„Fajn, ale ani to můj apetit nezvýšilo.“

 

Oba se začali nahlas smát.

John nakonec vypnul hořák a odstavil hrnec bokem, opřel se o linku a zadíval se Sherlockovi přímo do očí s vypočítavým úsměvem. „Nicméně mám pocit, že jsme stále nedokončili tvůj veledůležitý experiment a myslím, že by byla škoda tohohle,“ zdvihl ruku, ve které se zavlnil igelit, „nevyužít.“

 

Sherlocku Holmesovi zazářily nadšeně duhovky.

John Watson byl pro něj zkrátka dokonalý!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Za každý komentář budu vážně ráda. Motivuje mě to vydávat dál, takže určitě ocením zpětnou vazbu ;)


End file.
